


GUNDAE BLUES: Me vs Song Joongki

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Enlistment, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Military, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hati seorang Lee Hyukjae kerap pilu apabila mengingat nama Jung Yeohae, kekasihnya. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan Yeohae ataupun hubungan mereka. Namun segalanya berubah setelah Yeohae keranjingan menonton sebuah drama berjudul Descendants of The Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GUNDAE BLUES: Me vs Song Joongki

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cuma efek dari euforia dari drama Descendants of The Sun. Hehehe... :D

 

Hati seorang Lee Hyukjae kerap pilu apabila mengingat nama Jung Yeohae, kekasihnya. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan Yeohae ataupun hubungan mereka. Hyukjae adalah seorang wirausahawan muda yang tekun dan gigih—yang berkat kegigihannya, dia berhasil memiliki dua buah kafe kecil—sedangkan Yeohae adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran. Mereka mulai menjalin kasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun segalanya berubah setelah Yeohae keranjingan menonton sebuah drama berjudul Descendants of The Sun.

Semenjak menggemari drama yang dibintangi oleh Song Joongki dan Song Hyekyo tersebut, Yeohae jadi terobsesi untuk memiliki kekasih seorang tentara tampan seperti Yoo Shijin—karakter yang diperankan oleh Song Joongki. Apalagi, Yeohae sendiri adalah seorang calon dokter. Bukankah akan lebih lengkap rasanya kalau ia memiliki kekasih seorang tentara? Kisah cinta antara Yoo Shijin dan Kang Moyeon akan benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Jung Yeohae memang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang obsesi terpendamnya itu kepada Lee Hyukjae secara langsung, tetapi setiap kali melihat postingan kekasihnya di media sosial, Hyukjae merasa cemburu. Yeohae memiliki satu album khusus berisi foto-foto Song Joongki—dengan perannya sebagai Yoo Shijin dalam Descendant of The Sun—di Facebook. Di setiap foto yang diunggahnya selalu terdapat _caption_ yang berisi harapan-harapan Yeohae tentang memiliki kekasih seorang tentara.

Pernah suatu kali Hyukjae membaca _caption_ dari salah satu foto Song Joongki yang diunggah oleh kekasihnya. Bunyinya seperti ini: _“Kapten Yoo! Betapa tampannya dia! Kelak aku akan menikah dengan seseorang seperti dia!”_ Hati Hyukjae remuk redam. Ia mempertanyakan apakah dirinya bukan tipe pria idaman dari seorang gadis cantik bernama Jung Yeohae? Apakah Hyukjae benar-benar tak sepadan untuk bersanding dengan dirinya?

Tentu saja tidak, tetapi Hyukjae akan membuatnya menjadi sepadan.

Semenjak mengetahui obsesi terpendam Yeohae, Hyukjae bertekad kalau ia akan menjadi seperti seorang Yoo Shijin; sosok tentara tampan nan romantis. Langkah pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah dengan menjalani wajib militer. Hyukjae akan membuktikan kepada Yeohae kalau sosok seorang Yoo Shijin itu ada pada dirinya—bukan pada diri Song Joongki. Dengan menjalani wajib militer, ia akan merintis karirnya di ketentaraan hingga berhasil menjadi seorang personil Pasukan Khusus berpangkat kapten persis seperti Yoo Shijin.

Untuk hal lain di luar kemiliteran, Hyukjae tidak kalah percaya diri. Menurutnya, ia tidak kalah tampan dari Song Joongki. Kenapa? Karena Hyukjae merasa dirinya mirip dengan Wonbin. Lagipula, menurut Hyukjae, Wonbin juga tidak kalah keren dari Song Joongki. Wonbin pernah bermain dalam film Taegukgi—yang mana menurut Hyukjae aura militer dalam film Taegukgi jauh lebih terasa. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mundur dari pertempurannya ‘melawan’ Song Joongki dalam memperebutkan hati seorang Jung Yeohae. Hanya saja, dari sekian banyak hal yang membulatkan tekadnya untuk mewujudkan impian Yeohae, Hyukjae melupakan satu hal, bahwa untuk menjadi personil Pasukan Khusus berpangkat kapten dengan menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun adalah sesuatu yang teramat sangat mustahil. Bahkan, jikalau dirinya mengikuti sekolah perwira pun ia belum tentu berhasil.

“Jung Yeohae, aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu!”

 

***

 

Lee Hyukjae berjalan dengan sangat gagah dalam balutan seragam **SWC[2]** berwarna _desert_ sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Song Joongki dalam drama Descendants of The Sun. Di kedua kerah seragam yang dikenakannya terdapat tanda pangkat yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang perwira berpangkat kapten. Setiap prajurit yang bertatap muka dengannya memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan **Lee _Daewi_ [3]** atau _Daewi-nim_. Lihatlah betapa orang-orang begitu menghormatinya. Dan dengan topi baret yang berada di kepalanya, Hyukjae terlihat kian tampan dan memesona. Cita-citanya telah tercapai, ia telah memenuhi impian Yeohae untuk memiliki kekasih seorang tentara.

Nun jauh di sana, jauh di hadapannya, sosok seorang Jung Yeohae yang baru saja lulus menjadi seorang dokter tengah tersenyum bangga menatapnya. Inilah momen cinta Yoo Shijin dan Kang Moyeon yang sesungguhnya. Descendants of The Sun benar-benar menjadi nyata!

Hyukjae segera berlari menuju Yeohae. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Kedua kaki Hyukjae berpacu, menghentak bumi dengan hati penuh gempita. Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara Yeohae menyemangatinya, “Cepatlah, Lee Hyukjae! Kau hampir sampai!” Yeohae bersorak-sorai dengan penuh keceriaan.

Hyukjae mencoba berlari semakin kencang, tetapi entah mengapa langkahnya terasa berat. Padahal dirinya hampir sampai di tempat Yeohae berada. Sedikit lagi, ia hampir sampai… Hampir sampai…

“Lee Hyukjae, kau tidak apa-apa? Cepatlah! Kita hampir sampai!”

Lamunan Hyukjae tentang menjadi seorang perwira tiba-tiba saja buyar ketika mendengar suara seorang pria di depannya. Seorang _**hullyeonbyeong[4]**_ yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Donghae tengah menatapnya cemas. “Lee Hyukjae, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya lagi.

Hyukjae kembali pada realita yang sesungguhnya. Ia bukanlah seorang perwira. Ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang sedang menjalani pelatihan dasar militer di sebuah pusat pelatihan di Nonsan. Sekitar jam dua dini hari yang lalu, ia dan teman-teman satu peletonnya dibangunkan oleh suara bentakan Kim Heechul—salah seorang sersan yang bertugas di peletonnya. Mereka diperintahkan untuk segera mengenakan seragam lengkap dan berlari menaiki bukit dengan membawa senapan dan perlengkapan lainnya yang beratnya hampir mencapai 30 kilogram sejauh 8 kilometer untuk kemudian menuruninya kembali dengan jarak tempuh yang sama. Semuanya dilakukan dalam keadaan hujan lebat dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Dan Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur—hampir hilang kesadaran—ketika dirinya hampir sampai di lapangan tempat pertama kali mereka memulai semua ‘penyiksaan’ itu.

“Lee Donghae, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!” Kim Heechul menegur Donghae yang berhenti berlari karena menyadari Hyukjae terjatuh di belakangnya. “CEPAT MASUK BARISAN!!!” perintah Heechul dengan sangat galak, membuat Donghae bergegas meninggalkan Hyukjae.

“Siap, **_Jungsa-nim_ [5]**!!!” Lee Donghae berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Ia segera bergabung dengan sekitar kurang lebih 30 orang lainnya yang kini sedang berbaris dalam kondisi kelelahan.

Hyukjae masih tersungkur di dalam kubangan lumpur, untung saja ia tidak sampai pingsan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Kim Heechul sedang berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

“Kutunggu kau berdiri di depan barisan menghadap peleton, Lee Hyukjae,” ujar Heechul santai, tanpa ada bentakan, tetapi tetap terdengar mengintimidasi.

“Siap, _Jungsa-ni_ m,” jawab Hyukjae dengan suara agak lemah. Kalau bukan karena cintanya kepada Jung Yeohae, ia pasti tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini—meskipun pada kenyataannya, mau tidak mau Hyukjae tetap harus menjalani wajib militer.

 

***

 

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul enam pagi, para peserta wajib militer masih berdiri berbaris meskipun dalam kondisi yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Banyak di antara mereka yang menggigil kedinginan akibat cuaca yang tak bersahabat sejak tadi malam. Salah seorang calon tentara di peleton lain bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan. Dan Lee Hyukjae… Ah, di dalam benaknya ia adalah seorang calon perwira masa depan berwajah tampan seperti Yoo Shijin. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya kalau ia sampai jatuh pingsan?

“Kau benar-benar _hullyeonbyeong_ yang sangat berprestasi, ya?” kata Kim Heechul seraya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri menghadap teman-teman satu peletonnya. “Saking berprestasinya, kau bahkan sampai di sini paling akhir.” Heechul berhenti berjalan di depan Hyukjae dan menatap pria muda itu dengan kedua bola matanya hampir keluar.

Hyukjae menelan ludah, agak ngeri melihat Heechul yang memelototinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Menurutnya, wajah Heechul terlalu feminim untuk seukuran seorang tentara. Kenapa bisa ada tentara pria berwajah cantik seperti dia?

“Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae? Apakah kau terpesona melihat wajah cantikku?” tanya Heechul dengan mata melototnya.

“Ti-tidak, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” jawab Hyukjae sedikit terbata-bata karena terkejut Heechul bisa tahu isi pikirannya.

Memang bukan hal baru bagi Heechul jika ada yang menganggap wajahnya cantik. Jauh sebelum dirinya masuk ke militer pun, sudah banyak orang yang menganggapnya demikian. “Jadi menurutmu aku jelek, huh?!” Heechul semakin melotot. Tentu saja ini sukses membuat Hyukjae ketakutan.

“Bu-bukan begitu, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” Hyukjae mencoba meluruskan, “tentu saja anda sangat tampan.” Hyukjae terpaksa berdusta. Bagi Hyukjae, Heechul tidaklah tampan, tetapi cantik. Ia berkata seperti itu agar Heechul berhenti memelototinya.

“Bisa kauulangi? Aku tidak mendengarnya,” pinta Heechul yang—entah benar atau tidak—melewatkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hyukjae.

Dengan masih agak takut, Hyukjae mengulang ucapannya, “Anda sangat tampan, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” ujarnya pelan.

“Aku masih belum mendengarmu. ULANGI SEKALI LAGI DENGAN KERAS!!!”

“ANDA SANGAT TAMPAN, _JUNGSA-NIM_!!!” ulang Hyukjae dengan suara lantang. Tetapi sayangnya, itu tidak membuat Heechul puas.

“Apa kau sedang berbohong, Lee Hyukjae?”

“Tidak, _Jungsa-nim_!”

“Jadi menurutmu aku setampan siapa, huh?”

“Anda setampan Song Joongki, _Jungsa-nim_!”

“Apa kau sedang berbohong lagi, Lee Hyukjae?!” Heechul mencengkram kerah seragam Hyukjae dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya ke atas. “JAWAB!!!”

“TIDAK, _JUNGSA-NIM_!”

Suasana mulai mencekam. Kini bukan hanya Hyukjae yang ketakutan, _hullyeonbyeong_ lainnya juga ikut bergidik ngeri melihat betapa galaknya seorang Kim Heechul.

“JIKA AKU SETAMPAN SONG JOONGKI, LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU? APA KAU NAKSIR PADAKU???”

“TIDAK, _JUNGSA-NIM_!!!”

“KENAPA TIDAK???”

“AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR, _JUNGSA-NIM_!”

“OH YA???”

“YA, _JUNGSA-NIM_!”

“LALU KENAPA DIA MEMACARIMU DAN BUKAN MEMACARIKU? BUKANKAH AKU SETAMPAN SONG JOONGKI???”

“MANA AKU TAHU, _JUNGSA-NIIIIM_ …….!!!!!” Hyukjae jadi meringis sendirian karena dihujani pertanyaan aneh oleh Heechul. Entah apa hubungannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan semua ini?

Suasana yang semula tegang, kini mulai berubah. Beberapa _hullyeonbyeong_ hampir tak sanggup menahan tawa ketika melihat kejadian itu. “Apa-apaan ini?” bisik salah seorang di antara mereka kepada teman di sebelahnya dengan sedikit cekikikan.

Mendengar adanya sedikit kericuhan, Heechul sontak menoleh ke belakang dan menebar tatapan horror ke semua anggota peleton. Sudah pasti semuanya langsung diam karena takut terkena hukuman.

Heechul kembali beralih pada Hyukjae yang masih meringis antara takut dan bingung. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Hyukjae, dan sekali lagi memberi perintah, “ _WONSAN POKGYEOK_!!!”

“SIAP, _JUNGSA-NIM_!!!”

Hyukjae bergegas meletakkan senapannya, membuka helm dan semua peralatan tempur yang dikenakannya di atas tanah. Ia memposisikan kepala dan kedua kakinya di atas tanah yang becek dan berlumpur sementara kedua tangannya menempel di punggung. Dan inilah yang dimaksud Heechul dengan **_Wonsan Pokgyeok[6]_**.

 

 

“Dengar, semuanya!” kata Heechul kepada para _hullyeonbyeong_ di depannya, “Aku tidak mau lagi melihat ada salah satu di antara kalian yang lamban bergerak ketika naik-turun bukit. Jika kalian finish paling akhir, akan kupastikan kalian mendapat hukuman seperti ini,” kata Heechul lagi, sambil menunjuk Hyukjae yang sedang melakukan _Wonsan Pokgyeok_ di belakangnya.

“Kasihan sekali dia…” Beberapa orang merasa iba melihat Hyukjae yang sudah sangat kelelahan tapi masih harus melakukan posisi terbalik seperti itu.

Heechul bicara lagi, “Aku tidak akan memberi toleransi apapun setiap kali kalian melakukan kesalahan. Meskipun kalian bilang aku setampan Song Joongki, aku tidak akan memberikan pengampunan. Sekali kalian salah, kalian akan dihukum. MENGERTI??!”

“Mengerti, _Jungsa-nim_!!!” sahut para hullyeonbyeong bersamaan.

“Sekarang, kalian semua boleh membersihkan diri lalu pergi sarapan.”

Mendengar itu, para hullyeonbyeong akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

“Dan kau, Lee Hyukjae,” Heechul sedikit menoleh ke arah pemuda naas di belakangnya, “tetaplah seperti itu sampai 15 menit ke depan.”

“Si-siap, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” jawab Hyukjae dengan sedikit susah payah.

“Baiklah, sekarang semuanya bubar!”

“SIAP, _JUNGSA-NIM_!!!”

Satu per satu peserta wajib militer pun mulai meninggalkan lapangan becek itu. Beberapa pasang mata bahkan masih sempat melihat ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan iba, termasuk _hullyeonbyeong_ yang bernama Lee Donghae tadi. Hampir semua anggota peleton pernah dihukum dengan melakukan Wonsan Pokgyeok, hanya saja, Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang melakukan hal itu di tengah lapangan berlumpur dan dalam keadaan diguyur hujan cukup deras pula. Jika Hyukjae berhasil bertahan hingga ke 15 menit ke depan, dia pasti akan sangat disegani oleh teman-temannya.

Sementara semua anggota peleton membubarkan diri, Kim Heechul sang ‘Sersan Diktator’ masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, memerhatikan—atau lebih tepatnya memastikan—para _hullyeonbyeong_ mengikuti perintahnya dengan baik. Ketika lapangan sudah mulai sepi, Heechul berjongkok di dekat Hyukjae, “Hei, Lee Hyukjae,” panggilnya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras.

“Ya, _Jungsa-nim_?”

Heechul menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sejenak, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. “Terimakasih, ya,” ujarnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Hyukjae kebingungan.

“Terimakasih untuk apa, _Jungsa-nim_?” tanya Hyukjae.

Heechul awalnya hanya diam, seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun pada akhirnya, ia bicara juga, “Terimakasih kau sudah mengatakan aku setampan Song Joongki. Kau adalah orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu. Bahkan istriku sendiri saja bilang kalau aku ini lebih mirip dengan Song Hyekyo.”

Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa terharu atau justru ingin tertawa, yang jelas, dirinya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan terimakasih itu keluar dari mulut Heechul. “Tidak perlu sungkan, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” kata Hyukjae, berusaha tersenyum meskipun agak kesulitan dengan posisi tubuhnya.

“Ya,” Heechul tersenyum, tetapi kepalanya masih sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mengawasi keadaan. “Kaulanjutkan saja _Wonsan Pokgyeok_ -mu itu, ya. Setelah selesai, kau lekaslah pergi mandi dan sarapan, lalu beristirahatlah,” kata Heechul lagi.

Hyukjae seperti melihat sisi lain dari diri seorang Kim Heechul yang belakangan ini dikenalnya sebagai salah satu sersan paling galak di peletonnya—yang bahkan jauh lebih galak dari komandan peletonnya sendiri. “Siap, _Jungsa-nim_ ,” kata Hyukjae.

Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae sehingga membuat tubuh kurus pria itu hampir oleng sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tengah lapangan becek itu. Heechul bergabung dengan beberapa orang rekannya sesama bintara dan juga komandan peleton mereka yang sudah berkumpul dan berbaris di pinggir lapangan untuk melapor.

Jujur saja, Hyukjae merasa cukup terhibur dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Heechul tadi. Mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia ‘menjilat’ Heechul dengan berkata bahwa tentara berwajah cantik itu setampan Song Joongki. Setidaknya, ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari salah satu ‘orang yang paling berpengaruh’ di peletonnya tersebut.

Akan tetapi… Hyukjae tetap saja kesal kalau mengingat-ingat lagi nama Song Joongki. Kenapa? Karena Song Joongki adalah penyebab dari segala obsesi terpendam Jung Yeohae. Secara tidak langsung, Song Joongki juga hampir ‘merebut’ pacarnya, membuatnya ‘diseret’ masuk ke kamp militer dan membuatnya dijatuhi hukuman _Wonsan Pokgyeok_ oleh Heechul. Pokoknya Hyukjae benar-benar kesal jika mengingat itu semua!

“Aarrgh… Song Joongki, ini gara-gara kau!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan :  
> 1\. Gundae = Wajib militer.  
> 2\. SWC (ROKA SWC) = Republic of Korea Army Special Warfare Command/Pasukan Khusus Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan.  
> 3\. Daewi = Kapten.  
> 4\. Hullyeonbyeong = Calon tentara.  
> 5\. Jungsa = Sersan Satu.  
> 6\. Wonsan Pokgyeok = Pengeboman Wonsan (istilah untuk salah satu jenis hukuman fisik di kalangan militer Korea).
> 
> Btw, kalo ada kekeliruan mengenai istilah-istilah dalam kemilitiran Korea Selatan, harap dikoreksi ya... :)


End file.
